saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Maid-Sama
Maid Sama! (Japanese: 会長はメイド様! Hepburn: Kaichō wa meido-sama!?, lit. "The president is a maid!") is a shōjo manga series by Hiro Fujiwara. It is serialized in Hakusensha's monthly shōjo manga magazine, LaLa. There are currently 18 published volumes under the Hana to Yume Comics imprint in Japan.1 In their Anime Expo 2008 panel, North American publisher Tokyopop announced its various newly licensed series and that''Kaichō wa Maid-sama!'' would be titled Maid-sama!.2 An anime adaptation began airing on April 1, 2010.3 Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Media ** 2.1 Manga *** 2.1.1 Volume list ** 2.2 Anime ** 2.3 Drama CDs * 3 Reception * 4 References * 5 External links Plotedit Main article: List of Maid Sama! characters Once an all-boys school, Seika High, a renowned school full of reckless and filthy students, has recently become a co-ed school. However, with the female population still remaining a minority even after the change over the recent years, Misaki Ayuzawa takes it into her own hands to reform the school and allow a chance for the girls to feel safer in the rough environment. Even the teachers are on her side. Training, studying and even becoming the first female student council president of the school, Misaki has gained a reputation, among the male students body as an uptight boy-hating demon dictator and as a shining hope for the teachers and fellow female students. However, despite her tough-as-nails appearance, she secretly works part-time at a maid café in order to support her family. Unfortunately, her secret is soon discovered by Takumi Usui, a popular boy at Seika High. Later as the story continues both Takumi and Misaki find out the love they have for each other. The story also involves all the members working at Maid cafe where Misaki works, Members of the rivalry elite school Miyabigaoka, Misaki's family, Usui's family and Misaki's childhood friend Hinata Shintani along with some school friends as well as members of student council of Seika High. Mediaedit Mangaedit Maid Sama! is written and illustrated by Hiro Fujiwara. This series is serialized in Hakusensha's shōjo manga magazine LaLa, and the serial chapters collected into volumes. The first volume was released on September 5, 2006.4 Outside Japan, the series was licensed by Tokyopop in North America,5 JPF in Poland,6 Pika Édition in France,7 Carlsen Verlag in Germany,8 Panini Comics in Italy, Mexico and Brazil,910 and Everglory Publishing Co in Taiwan.11 In Indonesia, the series was published by M&C Comic The series ended on September 24, 2013. Volume listedit |- !02 |February 5, 200712 |ISBN 9784592184324 |August 11, 200913 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1404-3 |- | |- !03 |August 4, 200714 |ISBN 9784592184331 |January 12, 201015 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1405-0 |- | |- !04 |December 5, 200716 |ISBN 9784592184348 |April 13, 201017 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1406-7 |- | |- !05 |May 2, 200818 |ISBN 9784592184355 |July 13, 201019 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1689-4 |- | |- !06 |September 5, 200820 |ISBN 9784592186861 |September 28, 201021 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1690-0 |- | |- !07 |April 3, 200922 |ISBN 9784592186878 |November 30, 201023 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1819-5 |- | |- !08 |September 4, 200924 |ISBN 9784592186885 |March 1, 201125 |ISBN 978-1-4278-1820-1 |- | |- !09 |April 5, 201026 |ISBN 9784592186892 |May 31, 2011 (cancelled) |ISBN 1427805199 |- | |- !10 |June 4, 201027 |ISBN 9784592191803 |September 20, 2011 (cancelled) |ISBN 1427831637 |- | |- !11 |August 5, 201028 |ISBN 9784592191810 |- |ISBN 1427832587 |- | |- !12 |February 4, 201129 |ISBN 9784592191827 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !13 |August 5, 201130 |ISBN 9784592191834 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !14 |February 3, 201231 |ISBN 9784592191841 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !15 |July 6, 201232 |ISBN 9784592191858 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !16 |February 5, 201333 |ISBN 9784592191865 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !17 |August 5, 201334 |ISBN 9784592191872 |- |ISBN - |- | |- !18 |February 5, 201435 |ISBN 9784592191889 |- |ISBN - |- | |} : This incomplete list is frequently updated to include new information. Animeedit See also: List of Maid Sama! episodes The October 2009 issue of LaLa announced that a 26 episode anime television adaptation of the series would be produced.3 It was broadcast in TBS and BS-TBS during Spring 2010.36 The April 2010 issue of LaLa revealed the broadcast date to be on April 1, 2010 at 1:55 midnight. The adaptation was also present at the Tokyo International Anime Fair with Ayumi Fujimura, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Kana Hanazawa and Yū Kobayashi's attendance.37 The anime series is licensed by Sentai Filmworks, with The Anime Networkcurrently streaming the series on their video portal.38 Anime distributor Section23 Films released the first subtitled-only set on DVD, June 7, 2011.39 The second subtitled-DVD set was released on August 2, 201140 A complete collection on DVD was released on October 9, 2012.41 Sentai Filmworks & Section23 will re-release the series on DVD and Blu-ray, with an English dub on January 20, 2015. The staff list was announced and Hiroaki Sakurai directed the series with series composition done by Mamiko Ikeda who previously worked on the series composition for Emma: A Victorian Romance series and most recently the Rental Magica series and''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'', while the animation character designs by Yuki Imoto and music composed by Tōru Motoyama. The series was animated by J.C.Staff who previously worked on Honey and Clover, Toradora! and Nodame Cantabile.42 Ayumi Fujimura andNobuhiko Okamoto took on the role of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui respectively. Drama CDsedit A drama CD for Kaichō wa Maid-sama was released in Japan.43/ Receptionedit Connie C. described the manga as being "pretty entertaining, if shallow", feeling that it was sexist towards both genders, but lighthearted enough in this that offense could not be taken, saying that she would continue to read the series as a "guilty pleasure".44 Deb Aoki feels that the maid cafe setting provides both fanservice and a vehicle to critique gender roles.45 In contrast, Johanna Draper Carlson feels that the story is "a male fantasy, where the scary, strong, smart, self-possessed girl turns out to secretly be subservient to men. It’s sort of funny to read, until you think about what its real messages are."46 Robert Harris notes the formulaic beginnings, but feels that the characters make the manga enjoyable.47 Leroy Douresseaux found the character of Takumi unconvincing, describing him as a "cheap plot trick" to rescue Misaki when needed.48 Carlo Santos felt the premise was "otaku-tastic", but appreciated the lack of fanservice and panty shots in the maid cafe scenes, feeling that these marked the series as being shōjo. He also appreciated the chemistry between the leads, and the humour, but noted the stereotypical plot, and criticises the layouts and overly-talky characters.49 Connie C. described the second volume as reminding her that plot devices are plot devices because "they work wonderfully if used right", feeling that the sense of humour and character interactions lifted the stereotypical plots of the school sports day and rich new classmates.50